


Beat Within My Heart

by SeashellDestihell



Series: Renegade [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Fluff, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Musician Dean Winchester, rockstar dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeashellDestihell/pseuds/SeashellDestihell
Summary: Dean and Castiel go on a blind date. A prequel to Lay It On The Line.





	Beat Within My Heart

It was Billie who set them up.

As much as she might regret it later, in the moment all she had been thinking about was how big a _Renegade_ fan her cousin was; of how lonely; of how she never wanted to hear him gush about Dean Winchester’s dulcet tones ever again.

“If I do this for you, you owe me,” she told Castiel over the phone one afternoon.

“Yes,” Castiel readily agreed, “anything you want.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” she said seriously. “The band will be back in town on Wednesday. I’ll tell Dean to meet you on Saturday. And don’t say I’ve never done anything for you, cousin.”

~

Convincing Dean to meet Castiel was almost too easy. Ever since he and Aaron had called it quits after seeing each other on and off for a year and subsequently ended a half a decade long friendship, he’d been a lot more subdued. Of course, for Dean Winchester and the other members of _Renegade_ , “subdued” was relative, but Billie spent enough time with them all to know their quirks and she saw it clear as day.

“Lord knows why, but my cousin wants to meet you,” Billie told Dean while they helped unload the bus. “I told him you’d be available on Saturday since I know Mary is out of town until next week.” Dean’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

“Uh, yeah, that’s. That should be fine,” he said, still gazing quizzically at her for who knows what reason.

“Good. I’ll send you his information and the meeting place.” She turned away from Dean to root through her bag for her keys. “That’s all. You can go now.” Dean nodded awkwardly, still unused to their publicist’s quick dismissals. Too tired to parse through whatever Billie was playing at this time, he grabbed his bags and made his way to the parking lot where a car and driver were waiting to take him home. He’d met almost all the band’s families at this point, so one more cousin wasn’t going to hurt. Benny’s younger cousin Garth had practically peed himself in excitement the first time Dean met him, and Dean was willing to bet any cousin of Billie’s couldn’t be worse than that. He was more curious why she thought setting Dean up with one of her relatives was a good idea in the first place. She must have thought they wouldn't get on, because Dean was sure Billie didn't plan for Dean to be in her life long-term.

~

Saturday came faster than Castiel expected. Billie had sent him a text with Dean’s number as well as directions on how to get into the back lot of _Good Thymes Bad Thymes_ , a café in town that Billie assured him knew how to be discreet, but he hadn’t had the nerve to text Dean yet. Which is not to say he worshiped the guy or anything, despite how his sister teased him about just that while he tried on his third shirt of the morning, he just wanted to make a good first impression. From what Castiel had gleaned from tabloid covers in line at the supermarket, Dean associated with a number of highly interesting people and Castiel didn’t want to seem dull in comparison. Not that he really expected to see Dean again after today, but he wanted to leave a good impression on the man.

“Castiel, I swear to God if you don’t leave in five seconds, I’m telling Michael exactly how many hours you primped for this. He’s gonna want details, Castiel. He’ll want to meet him. Ask about your future—”

“Fine! I’m going,” Castiel interrupted. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his coat.

“Have fun!” Hannah yelled as Castiel shut the door on her. He took a deep breath and made his way to his car. He’d be fine. Just a little nervous about meeting a celebrity. A very attractive celebrity. A very attractive celebrity whose brain he wanted to pick over song lyrics. Not a big deal. People met the pope every day and survived. This was nothing.

~

The _Good Thymes Bad Thymes_ café and bakery was not like any café Castiel had ever been to before. Though his experiences were largely limited to Starbucks, most restaurants he’d been to were not this large.

“Castiel, right?” a voice asked from behind. Castiel turned to see a petite girl in an apron smiling back at him. “Billie told me you’d be easy to spot. Kinda cold for that trench, don’tcha think? But you’re looking for,” She paused and glanced around, but nobody seemed to be paying attention to them. “You’re looking for someone. I know where he’ll be; follow me.”

“Shouldn’t I order?” Castiel asked glancing back at the counter they were walking away from.

“Nah. Upstairs has staff.”

“I see,” Castiel murmured back out of politeness, but he was distracted by the proximity to Dean now. Nervous as he was, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to eat at all. Castiel held his breath as they reached the landing and made their way to a door marked “private.” When the door opened, however, the room was empty.

“He’s not here yet,” the girl said unnecessarily. Castiel nodded, a new bubble of nervousness starting to form in his stomach.

“Do you have tea?” he asked, hoping to make it go away before Dean arrived.

“’Course. What kind?”

“Chamomile?”

“Great. I’ll bring a pot and a menu.” She disappeared out of the same door they’d come through a moment before leaving Castiel alone with his thoughts. He checked his watch and breathed a small sigh of relief. He was ten minutes early. No reason to think Dean was standing him up before they were even scheduled to meet. He fiddled with his phone for a moment before sending off an inane text to Meg just for something to do. Eight minutes now.

After another three minutes passed, the waitress returned with Castiel’s tea.

“Sorry, uh, I have this room reserved,” a voice spoke. Castiel’s head shot up in surprise. That was not the waitress. He knew that voice.

“Yes.” Castiel scrambled awkwardly to his feet, his phone dropping to the floor in his haste, “I—hello.” Dean glanced down between Castiel’s outstretched hand and his cell phone on the ground. “Sorry, that was…” Castiel started, but the door opened again interrupting him and bumping Dean from behind.

“Move your ass, old man,” the waitress from earlier said. Dean looked startled, but he turned and took the tray form her all the same.

“Thanks, Kris,” he said automatically. He walked into the room enough to place the tray on Castiel’s table.

“You want the usual?” she asked Dean while handing Castiel a menu. “Or you wanna wait until I come back when Castiel is ready?”

“Yeah, coffee, for now, thanks, Krissy,” Dean replied. Krissy shrugged and left again. “Sorry,” Dean said, seeming to come out of his confused daze, “this is so embarrassing, but you’re Cas?” Castiel blushed and nodded, mortified to be found lacking already. “It’s just…” Dean bit his lip like he didn’t know if he should keep talking. “Well, I mean… you’re… white.” Castiel looked down at his clothing before he realized what Dean meant.

“Oh! Yes. My older brother, Michael, is married to Billie’s aunt, Raphael. We’re second cousins or is it once removed? Something like that.” Dean laughed and ran a hand down his face.

“I’m so embarrassed, but it is nice to meet you.” He held out a hand for Castiel to shake, which the other took easily. Castiel was relieved that Dean’s mistake seemed to ease some of Castiel’s nerves. Maybe this wouldn’t be such a disaster after all.

~

“No, it sounds really cool, though. That totally sounds like something I’d want to read,” Dean insisted as they walked to where their cars were parked. “Text me the title so I don’t forget, yeah?”

Their lunch date had been a total success. Castiel was just surprised by how much of a success it was. Once they had gotten over their original awkwardness, which, embarrassingly, included Castiel gushing about _Renegade_ ’s debut album for several minutes while Dean blushed and tried to stop him, things had gone smoothly. They transitioned into talk about Castiel’s work at the local library then onto which books where their favorites growing up. Castiel had known that Dean was a marvelous song writer, but when Dean admitted to having gotten his degree in creative writing, Castiel was pleasantly surprised.

“I read constantly as a kid,” Dean confessed over bites of chocolate pie, “we’re army brats, so we moved around a lot while Sam and I were growing up. Some days it seemed like the only constants in my life were books and music.” If Castiel hadn’t been halfway in love before, he was now. It seemed like Dean understood him in a way no one outside of his twin sister had before.

“You know, I’m glad Billie set us up,” Dean said when they had reached Castiel’s car. “I don’t know how I would have faced her if you had been a total bore or something.” Castiel’s heart stuttered in his chest.

“And I would have had to throw out all of my _Renegade_ posters with your face on them if you’d turned out of be a total asshole,” Castiel tossed back.

“Not your posters!” Dean pretended to gasp.

“All thirty-nine of them,” Castiel agreed sadly.

“Cas,” Dean said softly, reeling Castiel in by his beltloop, “tell me I can kiss you.” Castiel felt a nervous giggle bubble up in him in response. He reached out and pulled Dean in by his lapels to avoid saying anything that might embarrass him later. Their lips connected and to Castiel it felt like coming home for the first time in his life. Like everything he ever wanted was his. Dean nipped at his bottom lip and Castiel thought he might swoon right there like the fanboy he swore he wasn’t.

“Oh, I’m definitely seeing you again,” Dean said against his lips when they parted.

“Damn right you are,” Castiel said back before dragging Dean into another, hungry kiss.

~

“You _what_?!” Billie yelled over the phone loud enough that Castiel had to hold it away from his face. “Castiel, I set up a meeting for you two, not a date! You can’t date Dean Winchester.”

“You… what?”

“Christ, Castiel, I’ve seen Dean naked and passed out drunk. Do you think I hate you that much that I’d set you up with an idiot like that?”

“This is very awkward.” Castiel didn’t know what else to say. After a handful of dates, Dean and he had decided to start dating exclusively about a month back, not that either of them had been seeing anyone else, but for formality’s sake. Castiel felt like he’d owed Billie at least a thank you for introducing them, now he wasn’t so sure. “But for the record, you’re underestimating Dean. He’s a good man.”

“Just don’t get hurt, ok?” Billie said after a moment of hesitation. “Musicians lead a different kind of life, Castiel. I’m worried about you.”

“That won’t be a problem,” Castiel said sincerely.

And four years later, as Dean winked at him while slipping his ring onto Castiel’s finger, he knew it never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this verse? Maybe?  
> Good Thymes Bad Thymes is a play on the Led Zeppelin song "Good Times Bad Times" which is also where the title is from, because I'm still really bad at naming things.  
> find me on tumblr: oops-i-accidentally-destiel.tumblr.com


End file.
